Atomic County
Atomic County was the comic book developed by Zach Stevens and Seth Cohen. During the meeting with the comic book executives Seth had a mental breakdown causing them to lose their chance of creating the real comic book. However when Carter Buckley sees Seth's drawings later in the season he sets up another appointment for the boys to meet with a graphic novel executive, Reed Carlson. The meeting goes very well and the boys sign a contract to create a graphic novel based on Seth's drawings. History Atomic County is a spin-off, animated television series and a graphic novel based on Seth Cohen's drawings created by Eric Wight and John Stephens (based on the characters created by Josh Schwartz).The theme Song of the animated series iseries isInvincible by OK Go. The Ironist, Little Miss Vixen, Kid Chino and Cosmo Girl (in the animated series the name was changed to Cosmolass) are based on The O.C. characters Seth Cohen, Summer Roberts, Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper. The characters featured in the animated series and in the graphic novel also appeared as drawings in the 10th episode of the second season. Atomic County Animated Series Episodes : *'Episode 1:' The Sympathetic Monster *'Episode 2:' The Crime of Fashion *'Episode 3:' The One Too Many *'Episode 4:' The Chick Fight *'Episode 5:' The Pestering *'Episode 6:' The Sibling Rivalry *'Episode 7: '''The Web of Deception *'Episode 8:' The Axe to Grind *'Episode 9:' The Mentalist *'Episode 10: The Abs of Desire '' '' *'''Episode 11: The Ringmaster '' '' *'Episode 12:' The Kosher Kahuna *'Episode 13:' The Anguish'' '' *'Episode 14: '''The Coalition of Doom List of Characters The Core Four : * 'The Ironist' (based on Seth Cohen) * 'Little Miss Vixen' (based on Summer Roberts) * 'Kid Chino' (based on Ryan Atwood) * 'Cosmo Girl' (based on Marissa Cooper) Atomic County Allies: * 'Punky Spitfire' (based on Anna Stern) * 'All American Boy (based on Luke Ward) * '''The Litigator (based on Sandy Cohen) * The Ice Queen (based on Kirsten Cohen) The Coalition of Doom (Villains team): * Demonic Water Polo Player (based on Zach Stevens) * Mistress Widow (based on Julie) * Evil Kid Chino (based on Trey Atwood) * Battle Axe (based on Alex Kelly * Blinding Abs (based on Kevin Volchok) * The Mentalist (based on Oliver Trask) * Type A (based on Taylor Townsend) * Johnny Tears (based by Johnny Harper) * 'The Industrialist '(based by Caleb Nichol) Gallery Atomic_County_(Front_Cover).jpg|The front cover of the graphic novel Atomic-county.jpg|Atomic County protagonist Atomic_County_%3B_Heroes.jpg |Kid Chino, Cosmo Girl, The Ironist and Miss Vixen. 3._THE_IRONIST.jpg | The Ironist. . 4._KID_CHINO.jpg |Kid Chino 5._LITTLE_MISS_VIXEN.jpg |Miss Vixen. 6._COSMO_GIRL.jpg |Cosmo Girl. The_Ironist_and_Kid_Chino.jpg | The Ironist and Kid Chino. Cosmo_Girl_and_Miss_Vixen.jpg | Cosmo Girl and Miss Vixen. Atomic_County_Allies_.jpg|The Allies Atomic_County_Villains_.jpg |The Villains Miss Vixen and The Ironist kiss.jpg | Miss Vixen kissing The Ironist. Cosmo_Girl_and_Kid_Chino.jpg | Cosmo Girl and Kid Chino. Cosmo_Girl_magic_flask.jpg | Cosmo Girl, drinks from her magic flask. Summer_as_Miss_Vixen.jpeg | Summer with her Miss Vixen costume. Category:The O.C. Wiki Category:The O.C.